Poison
by Tokyo Kitty
Summary: Another peaceful night in the city of Fon Machines, Belkend. Dist's work is cheerfully interrupted by the appearance of Jade. JadexDist Songfic written to Poison by Groove Coverage. Light bondage and bizarre uses for Dist's floating armchair. Yaoi


Poison

A Tokyo Kitty Production

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of the Abyss. If you were looking for me to say something witty in this disclaimer…oh well, not happening.

A/N: This is my first ever song fic, yay! I would like to thank Dist-sama on livejournal for putting the idea in my head. Thank you for pointing me in the direction of such an incredibly perfect (and hot) song. The song is "Poison" by Groove Coverage.This song is a dance remix of the original song by Alice Cooper. Please go listen to it if you don't know it. Song fics are a thousand times more effective if you know and/or are listening to the song.

IMPORTANT!!! READ THIS! The link isn't working here because the html confuses its brain. If you want to hear the song, go to the link in my profile. It goes to and will let you hear the whole song. Requires windows player 11 but with a quick download that isn't a problem. Blame this site for why this is so complicated. It wouldn't let me put the link in the fic using html.

0000

The room was quiet save for the murmur of fon machines that surrounded him. Short blasts of electrical spark lit the otherwise rather dim study that he'd been in all day. Dist's chair hovered a little bit away from the work table, about six inches off the ground. He leaned over the new device, toiling away on it despite how late at night it was.

Using a small instrument he moved the placement of one of the wires and then pulled away from the device and flipped a switch. The fon machine whirred to life and hovered in the air above the table for a moment before sputtering, flinging sparks everywhere and falling back onto the table with a loud metallic clang. Dist scowled at the generator and flipped the switch back off in disdain. For a moment he considered stopping for the night for some much needed rest; it was getting kind of late.

He shook his head to dislodge the thoughts of rest, removing the thick circular glasses from his face to rub tired eyes with a gloved hand. He placed the glasses back on his face with a halfhearted sigh, relaxing back into the chair still staring at the fon machine with a look of spite. His previous Kaiser Dist had broken down due to power failure in the core generator that had caused the entire thing to malfunction. Of course, he'd built it just fine, it was Jade who'd gone and put so much stress on the system casting all of his fancy fonic artes on it.

Dist let out another frustrated huff. It was that idiot's fault that he had to build a new core generator from scratch. Having to face Jade again meant making a stronger generator that wouldn't break. Dist's chair pulled away from the table allowing him to neatly cross his legs. He then rested his elbows on his knee to be able to rest his head in his hands, staring off into space past the device. It was all Jade's fault. Never mind that he did want to see the other scientist. The fon tech master simply wished that the meetings didn't have to occur on a battlefield, or in such poor of spirits.

_Your cruel device_

_Your blood like ice_

_One look could kill_

_My pain your thrill_

All Jade ever seemed to do when Dist saw him is make fun of him. He was tired of looking like a fool in front of the fonist's friends. The way he teased Dist was nothing short of torture for the silver haired man. Simply thinking about the last time he'd seen Jade and had a fool made out of him brought a frown to Dist's face. With the generator completely forgotten, Dist fell into his thoughts, the soft hum of fon machines slowly and gently lulling him to sleep.

0000

The night streets of Belkend were completely empty. Since almost everyone who lived there worked in the Fon Laboratory once it closed for the night everyone went home to sleep. Jade moved about the shadowy, abandoned streets easily, making his footfalls barely audible so as not to disturb the sleeping city. All of the others were back at the inn. But, there had been something bothering him all day. So, Jade headed in the direction of the Fon Lab hoping he would still be able to get in, despite it being closed. He tapped in a code on the panel next to the door and it opened. Jade smiled, happy that the override code he'd left there years ago hadn't been discovered or at least changed.

The hallways were lit only by auxiliary lighting but Jade knew which way he was going. Once inside the main door, the doors from one lab to another opened fine as he made his way into the Replica Lab and then to the study in the very back. With the entering another small code the door opened and Jade walked in. He noticed off the bat that most of the lights were still on in this room. Bypassing the books he'd come for, he walked towards the open door that was usually hidden by a bookcase but right now stood wide open.

Jade smirked as he noticed Dist, asleep in his overly large armchair which was still hovering a little above the ground. He very carefully stalked over to the other's sleeping form until he was able to see him more clearly. Dist had clearly fallen asleep working, due to the fact that Jade figured as much as Dist loved the chair he doubted the idiot slept in it. Deciding this was a far better method of getting what he wanted than reading books all night Jade moved to stand in front of Dist and quickly grabbed the other's hands pinning them to the armchair, over Dist's head.

Dist's eyes flared open in anger which turned to surprise when he realized it was Jade. "Jade…wha- what are you doing here?" He stammered out as Jade looked around the work room, still pinning Dist's hands.

"Does it matter?" Jade returned the other's question with a question of his own. Dist tried to stammer an answer but Jade interrupted him "That was a rhetorical question." He said, emphasizing his words by forcefully pulling Dist out of the chair to stand in front of him. Still holding his hands together with one hand Jade reached behind him to the table to pick up a piece of rope that was lying around.

"I'm not sure I have to do this, but I'd rather have the insurance just in case." Jade grinned, the look he was giving Dist bordering on disturbingly evil. Dist fought back a little, not wanting Jade to make fun of him for being too compliant but Jade tied his hands together at wrist with the palms facing outward. He then shoved Dist lightly back into the chair. Dist fell back into it awkwardly, thrown off by the lack of mobility he had without his hands. Jade sauntered over to the floating chair leaning over to catch Dist's lips in a mind-numbing kiss.

_I wanna love you but I better not touch_

_I wanna hold you but my senses tell me to stop_

_I wanna kiss you but I want it to much_

_I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison_

The fon technician resisted the urge to moan when Jade's tongue invaded his mouth, completely controlling the lip lock. Something deep within Dist was saying that this was worthless; Jade didn't really care nor did he really want him. But, that voice was infinitely smaller than the deafening rush of blood through his system and the addicting feel of Jade touching him. He could feel Jade removing the white gloves from his hands and heard the slap of them hitting the floor. Jade's hands were all over him, Dist realized Jade must have removed his own gloves at some point.

Jade used one hand to pin Dist's bound hands over his head while the other pushed strands of silver hair away from his neck. He then moved to break the kiss with Dist and bowed his head lower to suck on Dist's neck. A moan escaped his lips and Dist could almost feel Jade smirking against his skin.

_Your poison running through my veins_

_You're poison_

_I don't wanna break these chains  
_

"Can you make this chair stop floating? It's making things rather difficult." Jade whispered in Dist's ear, tugging lightly on the lobe. A shiver ran through Dist's body from the heat of Jade's breath so close to his ear. The chair settled on the ground with a light clatter and Jade wondered for a moment exactly how Dist controlled it, given it couldn't be manually controlled since Dist currently had no use of his hands.

Jade pulled away from Dist to look him in the eyes. "You're being unusually compliant." He commented, moving to straddle Dist's hips. Dist didn't respond verbally but shot a sneer at the fonist and pushed against the rope binding his hands together. At this rate the ropes were going to leave a mark. Jade smirked back before returning to kissing Dist's lips while his hands ran over the skin exposed by Dist's half opened shirt. The fonist undid the jacket, and then began to work on the buttons of his red dress shirt.

Pushing the fabric off of Dist's shoulder Jade realized the problems of having tied Dist's hands; he couldn't remove his shirt, let alone the ridiculous pink collar that the fon technician always wore. Sighing irritably at this problem he latched onto Dist's shoulder, alternating between light bites and sucking hard. Dist moaned Jade's name and lowered his arms to give Jade better access to his shoulder. Jade was already moving lower, lightly licking one nipple while a hand played with the other.

Dist arched into the touch, intense pleasure coursing though his body. Eyes closed tightly in concentration; Dist struggled against his bonds again, wishing he could touch Jade as well.

_I wanna love you but I but I better not_

_I wanna love you but I but I better not_

_I wanna love you but I but I better not…_

_Poison_

Jade sat back up in his precarious position on Dist's lap and undid the belt around his waist which hit the ground with a clang, then began to undo the buttons of his clothing. The blue jacket fell off, followed by his black undershirt. Jade gave the other a sultry glance and Dist looped his arms around Jade's neck and pulled him closer into another heated kiss. Jade's hands ran up and down Dist's body as they kissed, settling on the fon technician's hips. One hand palmed Dist's crotch while the other held tightly to the arm of the chair for stability.

Dist moaned into their kiss and pushed his body harder against Jade, craving more of that sweet friction. Jade made quick work of the clasps on Dist's pants and roughly pushed a hand inside. Jade pulled away from their kiss to quirk a questioning eyebrow at Dist. The man wasn't wearing underwear. He wrapped his hand around Dist's cock giving it a squeeze before pulling it out of his pants and stroking at an antagonizing slow pace. Dist groaned, throwing his head back against the headrest of the chair.

"Jade…please…" Dist whined, bucking his hips into Jade's touch.

"Is there something you want?" Jade asked, feigning innocence while giving Dist one firm stroke. "I want to hear it."

Jade stopped moving his hand for a moment to let Dist catch his breath and reposition himself. As Dist's breathing slowed Jade slipped of his lap to kneel in front of Dist. He folded his arms on Dist's knees looking up at him with a smirk.

"No games, Jade. It's not like we're teenagers anymore." Dist answered, realizing he'd said the wrong thing when Jade's smile became a blank stare.

"Perhaps." Jade said, avoiding Dist's statement by tugging irritably at the silver haired man's pants, letting them puddle around his ankles. He pulled off Dist's shoes and socks then his pants. Jade eyed Dist's naked lower half and then looked up again with a purely evil smile. "Of course, you haven't changed very much since then. The same scrawny form I remember." Jade pushed Dist's legs apart and pulled his hips a little closer to the edge of the chair.

"Why you-ughn.." The beginning of Dist's angry rant was cut off by Jade who had wrapped his lips around Dist's cock, sucking hard on the tip.

"Careful, wouldn't want your nose to run at a time like this." Jade pulled away, smirking. He locked eyes with Dist who frowned disgruntledly before licking his lips in a suggestive manner and engulfing Dist into his mouth again. Dist whimpered quietly as Jade took him in slowly, wishing he could run his hands through that long brown hair. Instead, Dist held onto the top if the chair and thrust his hips insistently, trying to get Jade to take more in. Jade grazed his teeth lightly along the shaft in punishment and used his hands to pin Dist's hips down. Feeling merciful, he picked up the pace, occasionally stopping the motion to run his tongue around the tip.

_Your mouth so hot_

_Your web I'm caught_

_Your skin so wet_

_Black lace on sweat_

Dist shuddered and fell back against the chair accepting his inability to move. He coaxed Jade on with words, moaning his name loudly. Jade's red eyes met Dist's half lidded ones in a heated stare and Dist watched those lips move over his erection. Without warning he pulled away and stood up in front of Dist. He undid the buttons of his pants then pulled something out of his pocket before sitting down on the front of the chair again. Dist stared at the object in Jade's hand wondering why the fonist was carrying lubricant in his pocket. Dist figured there were two explanations for this: one, Jade had planned this whole thing and had therefore brought it along, or he always carried it with him on a daily basis 'just in case'.

As if to answer Dist's mental inquisition Jade spoke up. "I have it for my joints. Every once in a while they ache, you see." He explained matter-of-factly, first moving Dist so that his legs were propped up on the arms of the chair so Jade had better access. Dist wondered if he should believe that excuse, Jade was so smooth that sometimes his answers didn't sound serious. Dist had no time to ponder it though as a now lubricated finger was being pushed into him. Dist resisted slightly against the finger, tensing up and pushing back against the chair. Jade moved closer, pulling himself out of his pants and rubbing the head of his own erection against Dist to distract the silver haired man from the finger moving inside him. Dist's eyes shut tightly and he moved his hand above his head, out of Jade's way begging the brunette to touch him.

Jade added another lubricated finger, leaning forward and pushing Dist's pink collar out of the way to suck on Dist's neck again. The fon technician bucked against those fingers begging Jade to get on with it, that he'd had enough. Jade obediently removed his finger, wiping them off on the armchair then grabbed the tube again, spreading some of the contents over his own cock. Dist moved around a bit, trying to find a somewhat comfortable position that still gave Jade good access. Jade threw the tube of cream on the floor and positioned himself so he was straddling the chair, his legs off the sides and his back facing the rest of the room. He grabbed Dist's hips and moved him to be right above his cock. Jade then lowered him down into position, watching his own cock begin to sink into Dist.

Jade used one hand to pin Dist's bound hands to the back of the chair and then smirked at the other. Dist thrust his hips down to test his mobility then began to move up and down, fucking himself with Jade's cock. The brunette's hands moved to Dist's hips, pulling Dist down harder on him. Jade let out a sound like a weak shudder and rested his head on Dist's shoulder. The fon technician moved faster, squeezing his muscles around Jade's cock trying to wring a real sound out of Jade. He was finally rewarded with a groan before Jade pulled away from his shoulder and began to buck up into Dist's downward thrusts on his cock. The extra force pushed Jade deeper into Dist causing him to moan Jade's name loudly and grab onto the top of the chair loosely to gain more leverage.

_I hear you calling and its needles and pins_

_I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name_

_Don't wanna touch you but you're under my skin_

_I wanna kiss you but your lips are venomous poison_

Jade grabbed Dist's cock stroking it in time with his frantic thrusts and then leaned in to kiss Dist. "You could've escaped a long time ago you know." He said, nibbling on Dist's lower lip as he did. The other moaned but shot Jade a dirty look. "Hah, you don't want to do you?" he emphasized the question with a snap of his hips and a hard stroke to Dist's cock that made Dist nearly scream Jade's name. He was panting hard now so Jade's question went unanswered.

But, Jade already knew the answer. He loved dominating the fon technician like this and he knew without a doubt that Dist loved it too. There was proof of that in the way Dist was now moaning Jade's name like a spell thrusting his hips erratically down onto Jade's erection. For all of Dist's talk in front of others of hating Jade, the brunette knew that when opportunity arose, Dist would want this the way they were now: a pile of sweaty limbs lost in the abyss of each other for however long the moment lasted. Being on opposite sides of a battlefield didn't change that.

Jade groaned again, warning Dist that he was close by pushing harder into him and stroking Dist at an even faster pace. Dist did actually scream Jade's name as he came all over Jade's hand and his own chest. Jade was grateful that no one was in the lab at the time as the sound probably echoed through every hallway in the metallic building. He thrust a few more times into Dist before pulling the other's hips against his own as he came violently into Dist with a breathy moan.

Having barely caught his breath Jade pulled out and began dressing. "You should sleep you know, it's past your bedtime." Jade said sarcastically. Dist was about to protest but Jade was leaning over and kissing him passionately on the lips. When the kiss ended Jade turned around and retrieved a knife from Dist's work table and cut the ropes off Dist's wrists.

"Until next time then?" Jade said with a smirk. Dist found himself feeling suddenly very tired and his eyes slowly fell shut as he watched Jade leaving the room.

0000

"…wake up…Dist…DIST WAKE UP!" A harsh voice was calling him and he woke up in a jolt coming face to face with the harsh looking General Legretta. His hands quickly went to his body which he thought was still naked to find all of his clothes perfectly in place like nothing had happened.

"Did you fall asleep working last night? Dorian General Grants is coming here later today and here you are slacking off on the job. You better get your act together, he'll be here in an hour or so." She said gruffly before marching back out of the room.

_Your poison running through my veins_

_You're poison_

_I don't wanna break these chains_

Dist took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. He had fallen asleep in his chair again and was starting to believe that maybe last night had been a dream. Placing the glasses back on his face he looked down at his hands. His gloves that barely graced the edge of his wrists covered an angry red ring of irritated skin that ran around both of them. He smiled dully and rubbed at the abused skin wishing Jade had left some of that cream of his to treat his wound. No matter, with luck Van would have a mission for him and he'd be seeing Jade again soon.

0000

A/N: That was fun to write. I had fun with Dist and that blasted armchair. I've been playing this song over and over again and I think I'm going to go crazy if I listen to it again any time in the next three weeks. No matter, I'm taking a Geology class soon and will be out of my home until about the end of July. So, no more porn until then. Someone gave me a review saying they didn't like Ion especially with Anise. This made me angry so now I'm coming up with an idea to write just some little fluff thing just to say 'hah!' Actually, I was going to do this at some point anyway but this has made me really want to do it. Anyway, thank you for reading and please review!


End file.
